ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Licences and Expansions for UFS
This is a list of all expansions available in UFS that have been announced through 2010. There are currently 27 expansions and 3 battle packs available for the game. =Darkstalkers= Expansions based on Capcom's Darkstalkers series. Darkstalkers (DS01) * Set Size: 99 * Release Date: November 2007 * Characters: B. B. Hood, Bishamon, Demitri, Donovan, Felicia, J. Talbain, Lilith, Lord Raptor, Morrigan, Pyron, Q-Bee, Rikuo, Sasquatch, Victor Realm of Midnight (DS02) * Set Size: 126 * Release Date: June 2008 * Characters: Anakaris, Bishamon, Demitri, Donovan, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Huitzil, J. Talbain, Jedah, Morrigan, Victor =Penny Arcade= Expansions based on the popular Penny Arcade webcomic. Penny Arcade (PA) * Set Size: 45 Cards * Release Date: February 2006 * Characters: Gabe, Tycho =Red Horizon= It is an original intellectual property created by Jasco Games. There were 5 promos released at GenCon 2010, featuring a new character with alternate card template (which will not represent any new template for future character cards). With the release of Rising Typhoon , it hints of a set of attacks called "Attacks of Power ," similar to the set of cards called "Foundations of Power " and "Assets of Power ". The Set has been delayed and it is estimated to be released by the end of 2010. Red Horizon (RH01) * Set Size: TBA * Release Date: December 2010 (estimate) * Characters: TBA * First expansion released by Jasco Games. =Soulcalibur III= Expansions based on Bandai Namco's fighting game franchise Soulcalibur. Originally based off Soulcalibur III. Soul Calibur III (SC01) * Set Size: 143 Cards * Release Date: April 2006 * Characters: Astaroth, Cassandra, Mitsurugi, Nightmare, Taki, Voldo A Tale of Swords & Souls (SC02) * Set Size: 126 Cards * Release Date: July 2006 * Characters: Ivy, Kilik, Raphael, Setsuka, Tira, Zasalamel Soul Calibur Battle Pack (SCBP) * Set Size: 44 Cards * Release Date: November 2006 * Characters: Siegfried, Sophitia Soul Arena (SC03) * Set Size: 144 Cards * Release Date: February 2007 * Characters: Abyss, Cervantes, Lizardman, Mitsurugi, Taki, Talim, Rock, Yoshimitsu Blades of Fury (SC04) * Set Size: 90 Cards * Release Date: May 2007 * Characters: Maxi, Nightmare, Tira, Xianghua, Yun-Seong Higher Calibur (SC05) * Set Size: 99 Cards * Release Date: August 2007 * Characters: Astaroth, Cassandra, Cervantes, Ivy, Seong Mi-Na, Voldo Flash of the Blades (SC06) * Set Size: 99 Cards * Release Date: September 2008 * Characters: Kilik, Lizardman, Mitsurugi, Raphael, Seong Mi-na, Setsuka, Siegfried, Sophitia, Taki, Talim, Zasalamel =Soulcalibur IV= Released in March of 2009, it substituted Soulcalibur III. Tower of Souls (SCIV01) * Set Size: 144 cards * Release Date: March 2009 * Characters: Ivy, Nightmare, Siegfried, Tira, Cervantes, Hilde, Algol, Astaroth Quest of Souls (SCIV02) *Set Size: 99 Cards *Release Date: August 2009 *Characters: Amy, Mitsurugi, Taki, Xianghua, Yoshimitsu =ShadoWar= Announced for UFS at Gen Con 2007. It is an original intellectual property created by Sabertooth Games. ShadoWar (SW01) * Set Size: 144 Cards * Release Date: March 2009 * Characters: Astrid , Lu Chen , Ragnar , Rashotep , Temujin , Yi Shan , Zhao Daiyu , Zi Mei =Street Fighter= Expansions based on Capcom's popular Street Fighter franchise. This license, along with Soul Calibur III and Penny Arcade, helped to launch UFS. Street Fighter (SF01) * Set Size: 143 Cards * Release Date: April 2006 * Characters: Chun-Li, Dhalsim, Ken, Ryu, Sagat, Zangief World Warriors (SF02) * Set Size: 126 Cards * Release Date: July 2006 * Characters: Balrog, Blanka, E. Honda, Guile, M. Bison, Vega The Next Level (SF03) * Set Size: 90 Cards * Release Date: November 2006 * Characters: Akuma, Cammy, Dudley, Fei Long The Dark Path (SF04) * Set Size: 144 Cards * Release Date: February 2007 * Characters: Adon, Charlie, Chun-Li, Rose, Sakura, T. Hawk, Twelve Extreme Rivals (SF05) * Set Size: 90 Cards * Release Date: May 2007 * Characters: Cody, Dee Jay, Ibuki, Ken, R. Mika Street Fighter Battle Pack (SFBP) * Set Size: 44 Cards * Release Date: July 2007 * Characters: Akuma, Ryu Fight For the Future (SF06) * Set Size: 99 cards * Release Date: November 2007 * Characters: Alex, Cammy, Chun-Li, Dhalism, Gen, Gill, Guile * This set contained some Block 3-legal cards. Domination (SF07) * Set Size: 144 * Release Date: February 12th 2008 * Characters: Akuma, Blanka, Dan, Guy, Karin, Ken, M.Bison, Ryu, Sagat, Sakura, Sean, Yang, Yun, Zangief Deadly Ground (SF08) * Set Size: 99 * Release Date: June 2008 * Characters: Adon, Cammy, Charlie, E. Honda, Fei Long, Ibuki, Juli, Juni, Makoto, Rose, Vega Warrior's Dream (SF09) * Set Size: 99 * Release Date: December 2008 * Characters: Alex, Balrog, Chun Li, Dhalsim, Elena, Guile, Hugo, M. Bison, R. Mika, Remy, T. Hawk =The King of Fighters 2006 / Samurai Showdown V= Expansions based on SNK Playmore's The King of Fighters 2006 and Samurai Showdown V fighting games. These two licenses are released together as one set, unlike the other licenses in UFS; SNK04, The King of Fighters 2006, is the only exception thus far. SNK (SNK01) * Set Size: 144 Cards * Released: November 2006 * Characters: Alba, Athena, Charlotte, Galford, Gaira, Hanzo, Haohmaru, Iori. Kyo, Lien, Mai, Nagase, Nakoruru, Terry, Ukyo, Yoshitora Fortune & Glory (SNK02) * Set Size: 99 Cards * Released: August 2007 * Characters: Billy, Genjuro, Jubei, K', Luise, Mai, Nightmare Geese, Sankuro, Seth, Tam Tam, Ukyo The Cutting Edge (SNK03) * Set Size: 144 * Release Date: February 12th 2008 * Characters: B. Jenet, Galford, Haohmaru, Iori, Kula, Kyo, Kyoshiro, Mai, Nagase, Ninon, Rera, Rock Howard, Yoshitora, Yumeji The King of Fighters 2006 (SNK04) * Set Size: 99 Cards * Release Date: September 2008 * Characters: Alba, Chae, Fio, Hanzo, Jivatma, Leona, Maxima, Mignon, Soiree, Terry, Yuri Flames of Fame (SNK05) * Set Size: 99 Cards * Release Date: December 2008 * Characters: Basara, Billy, Gaira, Kazuki, Kim, Nakoruru, Nightmare Geese, Ralf, Rock Howard, Sogetsu, Terry =Tekken 6= Was announced by Steve Horvath of Fantasy Flight Games on the game's official message boards on January 30, 2009. This license is based off the popular Bandai Namco fighting game Tekken 6. Tekken 6 (T601) * Set Size: 99 Cards * Release Date: August, 2009 * Characters: Nina, Kazuya Mishima, Paul Phoenix, King, Christie Montiero Category:Block Rotation Category: Darkstalkers Category: Penny Arcade Category:Red Horizon Category: Samurai Showdown V Category: ShadoWar Category: Soul Calibur Category: Street Fighter Category: The King of Fighters 2006